


Big

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT does not belong to me. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,201 One shot<br/>Summary: Raph and Mikey get into an argument that leads to a very strange wager.<br/>Rated: R language, hints of TCest and adult concepts<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

            “Mine is bigger,” Raph said with finality.

            “It is not,” Mikey argued with equal firmness.

            “Mine has always been bigger,” Raph told him.

            “How would you know?” Mikey asked.  “The last time we bathed together was when we were six.  Just because you’re tallest doesn’t mean you’re bigger _everywhere_.”

            Their argument had gotten loud enough to distract their brothers, who had been trying to watch a National Geographic special on TV.  It was obvious what had gotten them started; scenes of tribesmen performing ritualistic bathing had set off the debate between the two who were fast becoming bored with the show.

            “You guys are seriously not having that argument,” Don said with withering disbelief.

            “Are ya’ willing ta bet on that?” Raph asked, ignoring Don.

            Mikey swallowed.  He was just trying to aggravate Raph for the pure entertainment value involved; he hadn’t expected their argument to reach this stage.

            “Sure I am,” Mikey answered with all the bravado he could muster.  “Only it isn’t a win unless it’s fully inflated.  Limp does not provide a true measurement.”

            He followed his proposal with a grin, positive that Raph would back down now.

            Raph’s eyes narrowed and Mikey had a sinking feeling that his bluff was going to be called.

            “You’re on,” Raph said.  “Right here, right now.  What are we betting?”

            Mikey’s mind went blank for a second before he got his second wind.  “Chores for a month.  Only it’s no bet without Leo and Donny, ‘cause you said yours was bigger than all of ours.”

            Raph glared at him, understanding perfectly that Mikey was trying to find a way to weasel out now that he’d stuck his foot in his big mouth.

            Turning in his chair, he flashed golden eyes across Don and Leo, both of whom were now watching the argument with incredulous amazement.

            “I am not getting involved in this,” Don stated flatly.

            “What the fuck, Donny,” Raph said in his most cajoling manner.  “It’ll only take a few minutes and we’ll shut the boy wonder up for the rest of the night.  Tell me that as a scientist ya’ haven’t wondered about it?  We’re practically the same in most other ways; this is the only one ya’ never got ta measure.”

            Don opened his mouth but no sound came out as he slowly closed it.  His chocolate colored eyes drifted down to the floor and glazed over, a sure sign he was thinking hard about something.  Mikey felt his stomach roll over.

            “O~kay,” Don said slowly.  “I do have to admit to a slight bit of curiosity on the subject.”

            Three sets of eyes turned to Leonardo.  He met them unflinchingly.

            “No,” Leo said emphatically.

            “What are ya’ afraid of, Leo?  Your dick the size of a pencil?” Raph asked mockingly.

            “I am not afraid of anything,” Leo stated.  “I think this entire discussion is ridiculous.”

            “The genius over there doesn’t think it’s ridiculous,” Raph said.  “This is a great opportunity for him ta gather some data about our bodies and ta make Mikey be quiet during the show.”

            “If gathering this kind of data is so important, we can do this singly in the privacy of the infirmary,” Leo said.  “Mikey is going to be quiet because I’m asking him to.”

            “Chicken,” Raph said in his ugliest tone.

            “Trying to maintain some semblance of maturity is not  . . . .” Leo began.

            “Buk, buk,” Raph teased, doing his impression of a chicken.

            “Stop that,” Leo said.

            “Your feathers are showin’,” Raph said.  “No wonder ya’ hide in a dark alley during patrols when ya’ need ta take a piss; ya’ don’t want anyone ta see your pencil dick.”

            “I am not debating this with you,” Leo told him.

            “Don’t then; I don’t give a fuck.  Just means I win the argument ‘cause you’re too scared ta prove me wrong,” Raph said.

            Leo stood up abruptly.  “Get up,” he snapped at Raph.

            Standing slowly, Raph’s eyes were daggers as they stared into Leo’s.  Leo’s hand dipped between his own legs and he began rubbing at the slit in his plastron.

            “Oh shell, we’re doing this?”  Mikey groaned out his question.

            “Yes,” Leo said from between clenched teeth.

            Don got up from the couch.  “Guys, can I make a recommendation?  Let’s just all face away from each other, okay?  I can’t  . . . uh, coax myself while looking at you or if I think you’re looking at me.”

            Mikey was the last to get to his feet.  His eyes darted from Leo’s hand to Raph and he saw that the hot head was already pulling his penis out of hiding.

            “I second that,” Mikey yelped loudly.  “Turn around.”

            He waited until he saw the other three turn their carapace’s to him, although Leo and Raph seemed to have a hard time breaking off their staring contest.  Mikey watched as all three of his brother’s arms began to move before spinning around quickly and fishing out his cock.

            Closing his eyes, Mikey tried to focus on something that would get him excited.  There were certain visual stimuli that he normally masturbated to, and he concentrated on those, trying to ignore the small sounds the other three were making.

            After a few minutes, Raph growled out, “I’m ready.”

            Leo said, “Let’s get this over with.”

            He and Raph turned towards each other almost simultaneously, their eyes reconnecting.  Mikey turned a second later and his gaze was the first to look down.

            “Damn,” he cursed.

            His voice snapped Leo and Raph back to reality and they glanced down.  Three erect penises strained outwards; three sets of green hands holding them in position.

            “Ha!” Raph shouted in triumph.  “Mine _is_ bigger!  Ya’ gotta do everybody’s chores Mikey.”

            In desperation, Mikey noticed that Don hadn’t joined them.

            “Donny, turn around,” Mikey called.

            “Aw, leave him alone,” Raph said.  “My dick’s bigger than yours and you’re taller than Don.  He doesn’t need ta show us that he doesn’t measure up.”

            “Yes he does,” Mikey said.  “That was the bet.  Come on Donny.”

            They heard Don take a huge breath and release it before he slowly turned to face his brothers.

            “Holy shit!” Raph burst out, his eyes going wide.

            “Donny,” Mikey gasped in surprise.

            “Oh, uh  . . . .” Leo left off, at a complete loss for words.

            Don started to blush, the skin on his face turning a darker color of olive green.

            His cock was _enormous_.

            “Goddamn Donny,” Raph said.  “I guess ya’ win.”

            Mikey finally snapped his mouth closed and blinked several times to tear his eyes away from Donatello’s dick.

            “The chores are yours, Raph,” he managed to say.

            “I’m g . . . gonna go take c . . . care of this,” Don stuttered, his face growing even darker as he turned and made quickly for his lab.

            “Yeah, that’s a great idea,” Raph said absentmindedly, his eyes following Don for a moment before he headed towards his own room.

            “I should have known,” Mikey said, causing Raph to glance back over his shoulder at his younger brother.

            “How’s that, Mikey?” Raph asked.

            “Well shell, Raph; Donny always did have the biggest feet!” Mikey answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art for this story created by the very gifted Sherenelle!  
> 


End file.
